Ryer Ord Star's Story
by Esmora
Summary: Ryer must find her past to stop the Wraith. She meets SG-1 and they have adventures.
1. Default Chapter

I own none of the Stargate members.

Ryer's Story

Chapter One

Ryer peeked into her Father's tent, "Aopa," she said, "I have your supper here." Her frail Father took the soup from his eldest daughter. He knew he was dying and he needed to decide to whom he would choose to lead his people. Ryer had an older, impetuous brother who never considered anyone else. He would, of course, want to be called leader. He wanted to choose Ryer, but the village elders might have objected.

"Lorna," he called, "Bring my children and the elders here."

"Yes sir," said Lorna, the cook.

Minutes after telling of his decision, Aopa died. Tolan, Ryer's older brother, was happy and left the tent in a good mood, though his father had died.

Ryer sat there, shocked, her father died, and Tolan was leader. She swept out of the tent, her long robes swishing around her ankles. She stumbled through her tears to a large outcropping. Just then, she heard the Japa-ai activate. She wondered who would be coming, as no one had come to Aorthia in many years. Sighing, she realized, as Tolan had no wife, it was her duty to welcome the guests. She stood up and made her way down the well-trodden path. Four strange figures stepped through, and Ryer greeted them.

"We are peaceful explorers," said one of the men.

"We welcome you to Aorthia. My name is Ryer. If you follow me, I will take you to my village."

Soon, Ryer had them seated around her table on long cushions. Three men and a lady carefully picked at the food on their leaves. They had introduced themselves as Jack, Teal'c, Daniel, and Sam.

Daniel glanced around the table. At the head sat Tolan, the village elder. Others of his family were seated, but none were introduced to them, except Ryer. He looked at her now that they were in the light. She was staring at Carter. Suddenly her gaze shifted to him. He was startled to see that her eyes were white. She was blind. He wondered how she led them to the tent. Her piercing gaze began to make him uncomfortable. She smiled at him, as though reading his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Jack was talking with Tolan about making a treaty.

"What do you have that would interest me?" asked Tolan, smiling broadly. "Everything we need, we make."

"How advanced are your weapons?" inquired Jack.

"Sufficient," boasted Tolan.

"Do you have any trouble with the Gould or the Wraith?" Carter asked.

"Of course," was Tolan's answer. "Who doesn't?"

"Our weapons can kill them," Jack stated.

Tolan's eyes seemed to grow. "They can be killed?" he exclaimed.

At this, Ryer spoke up. "I told you they could. But would you or Aopa believe me?"

Tolan's good mood evaporated. "Out!" he shouted. "You don't even belong here. You're not even part of my family!"

Ryer looked confused, but left without a word.


	2. Ryer's Escape

I own none of the Stargate characters

Chapter 2

Ryer confronted Tolan after the foreigners had been properly lodged.

"What did you mean, I'm not part of your family?" she asked.

Tolan grinned evily. "You arrived on Aorthia little over a year ago. You escaped the Wraiths during their culling. You wished to fight them, but I knew if you did, their wrath would descend on us. I convinced father to have the old seer erase all of your memory. Since then Aopa has taught you and likes you better than me. I know he wanted to name you as heir. I detest you."

Ryer was shocked. She had always been told that she had been in an accident. That was how she lost her sight and memory.

"Where did I come from, then?" she inquired.

Tolan took great pleasure in telling Ryer, "I don't know. You will remember everything only if you lay eyes on the world you came from."

"How did the meeting go? Are you trading with the foreigners?" asked Ryer, still mulling over what she had just learned.

"They are leaving in the morning," he spat on the ground. "They said that my demands were too much."

Ryer wasn't surprised. Tolan had always been greedy.

Suddenly, Ryer had an idea. "I'm going with them," she told Tolan.

Tolan simply replied, "Good riddance."

Samantha Carter woke up to a sunny morning. As she rolled over, she started. Ryer was sitting in a corner watching her.

"Finally," said Ryer. "I've been waiting since sunrise to tell you something."

"Yes?" inquired Carter, puzzled.

"Tolan plans on keeping you hostage to get weapons."

Carter bolted upright. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Because I want to go with you," she replied.

"No," was Carter's instantaneous reply.

Ryer smiled, "Then I won't help you leave without getting captured."

"I'll talk it over with Daniel, Jack, and Teal'c," she said, though she had no thought of bringing the blind girl.

Carter entered the men's tent, to find them just waking. Ryer followed swiftly behind her. Sam then relayed what Ryer had told her.

"Why do you wish to come with us?" asked Daniel, curious.

Ryer told them everything Tolan had told her. "I wish to travel with you to other planets to see if I can find my home planet," Ryer finished.

"I have two questions," said Daniel. "Why do you trust us, and how do you know Tolan's plans?"

"I trust you, because I can read minds. Well, that is not entirely true. I can read some minds. I am unable to read Teal'c and Jack's minds, but Carter's, Daniel's, and Tolan's are completely open to me."

"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Jack.

"You don't," replied Ryer, smiling.

Ryer left as the SG-1 team discussed the proposition.

"I do not think we should bring her," was Teal'c's vote.

The others agreed, and the team left.

Ryer grinned ruefully. The team had turned down her offer, and now they were locked in the Pit. It would be harder, but she could pull it off. Several moments later she was in the Pit

"Do you believe me now?" asked Ryer a little irritably. "It will be a little harder to get you out now."

The team exchanged glances and Jack said, "Get us out of this mess, and we will take you to Stargate Command. I can't promise you anything else."

"Good enough for me," Ryer nodded her assent. "No matter what I do or say, just don't make a sound."

SG-1 agreed and Ryer pulled a loop of keys off a hook. After finding the right one, the door swung open. She beckoned for the SG team to come out. At the entrance they filed past two guards. Ryer said hello to them, and they smiled at her. They seemed to not see the SG team.

As they went down a small hill, and out of site, Ryer let out her breath and said, "That was the easy part."

"How did you do that?" asked Daniel.

"I blocked you out of their minds. You're lucky I could penetrate both. I fear the guards at the Japa-Ai may not be so easily fooled," Ryer replied.


	3. The Wraith

I own none of the Stargate characters

Chapter 3

The Stargate team and Ryer scouted out the area surrounding the Stargate. Teal'c and Jack were discussing a strategy while Sam and Daniel listened and added their thoughts. Ryer sat a little ways away with her eyes closed and a calm expression consuming her face. Suddenly her eyes sprung open.

"Only one of their minds is open to me. With four guards there, that won't help much," Ryer informed her new-found friends. She thought for a while longer.

"Why don't we just find our weapons, and kill them?" asked Daniel.

"Oh, great idea," said Jack, sarcastically, "That might work, except the guards _have_ our weapons."

"Oh," was Daniel's only comment.

Ryer began talking out loud. "Every year the priest sacrifices the criminal's condemned to die. He takes them to another planet. Maybe I can… Stay here, I'll be back. And Jack…"

Jack looked up at Ryer.

"Please don't do anything stupid," she said and then melted into the woods. Ryer quickly ran to the Priest's tent.

"I have a favor to ask," she said to the Priest after bowing reverently.

The Priest returned the gesture, and said, "What is it that I can do for you?"

"I need you to help me and the foreigners escape," Ryer told the elderly man.

The Priest turned grave and said, "What you ask is treason."

"Not if we escape from you and hold you hostage until we leave. I promise no one will harm you, and it will erase all doubt from you."

The Priest consented and they Ryer helped the old man to where SG-1 was waiting. Quickly, she outlined her plane to the Stargate team. They readily agreed, and the plan was set into motion. Ryer and the Priest went in front of the team and pretended to be leading them for the sacrifice. As Ryer approached the DHD, she realized that she did not know the address for Earth, so she dialed a friendly planet where they would be able to dial home. As they approached the gate, Jack pretended to stumble, and pulled a knife out of his boot. He grabbed the priest and held the knife lightly against his throat. The Priest did a good job of faking fear. The guards quickly aimed their guns at Jack.

"Put your weapons down, or the Priest is a goner," he yelled to the men.

The guards immediately dropped their weapons, and Teal'c retrieved them. Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Ryer went through the Japa-ai, and Jack let the priest go before he followed them. When he reached the other side, Jack saw the others staring up into the sky.

"What is it?" asked Daniel.

Ryer lost no time in giving the answer. "The Wraith," she whispered, and then burst into action. "Daniel, dial Earth."

Daniel didn't move, still mesmerized by the approaching ship.

"NOW!" Ryer practically screamed at him, and then she collapsed in spasms. Daniel ran to the DHD, as Sam knelt next to Ryer.

_Faces leered at her. "NO!" she tried to scream, but the words could not come out. She looked past the faces, she was surrounded by test tubes._

"_How long until it works," asked one of the faces._

"_It shouldn't be long now," replied another._

_She was in a wraith ship. _

_Seconds dragged by, and she began to lose control of her senses. Suddenly, she mechanically sat up._

"_Yes!" one of the Wraith exclaimed._

"_Our harvesting machine is working," approved the fist one._

"Too late," groaned Sam as the wormhole engaged from the other end. Suddenly, Ryer sat up.

"We must go," she said, urgently.

"What are the Wraith doing here?" asked Samantha. "I thought they were only in the Pegasus Galaxy."

"They have been purging the planets for years," said Ryer. "But never mine," she murmured as an afterthought.

Sam looked at her curiously.

"Can I talk to you?" Ryer asked Sam. "Alone… please."

"Of course."

Sam and Ryer moved a few yards away from the men.

"I had a vision. It was when I fainted."

Just then, Jack motioned for them to be silent. The companions hid in the brush as footsteps drew close. Ryer concentrated to feel if the person was friend or foe. She pierced the mind, and immediately collapsed into spasms. Sam tried to muffle Ryer's cries of pain, but the Wraith picked up on the noise. Jack and Teal'c open fired on the Wraith as Daniel frantically sought his bullets, as his gun was unloaded. Suddenly Ryer sat up, her eyes glazed over. The Wraith blasted Daniel to the ground, and turned to Ryer.

"We meet again," the Wraith said with apparent dislike and delight. "Kill her," the Wraith commanded the mesmerized Ryer.

Ryer picked up her gun and turned toward Sam. Sam jumped out of the way quickly as a shot hit the ground where she was just standing.

Here ends Chapter three. 4 coming soon.


End file.
